Guys Night Out
by ProudToBeAGinger
Summary: Natsu should have known better then to come to the guys on his relationship problems. (NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza, Zevis.)


"I can't do it!" Natsu shouted before banging his head on the wooden table in the bar. He faintly heard someone scoff at his dismay.

"How hard can it be Flame Brain? All you have to say is 'Lucy, I like you, will you be my girlfriend?' It isn't that hard." Gray said taking a swig of his beer.

"Its not that easy… its like asking a supermodel out!" Natsu tried to reason. "I mean look at me, why the hell would she want to go out with me?"

"Good question." Zeref replied making the other three men at the table laugh.

Natsu sent a glare to his brother. "Zeref-nii! You're suppose to be on my side!"

"No I'm not."

"All joking aside; Natsu, Gray is right. Just ask Lucy out I bet you anything she'll say yes." Jellal added in before they were kicked out of the bar for causing a bar fight.

The pink haired male scrunched his face up in confusion. "How do you know?"

"Because it's all she talks about you dumbass." Gajeel inputted downing the rest of his mug. "When I'm over at Levy's and Bunny Girl's there she's always talking about how she wishes you'd pull your head out of your ass, grow some balls and ask her out."

"Really?"

"I'm about two seconds away from hitting you." Gajeel growled. "YES!"

"You two have been friends forever." Gray commented. "Besides, don't you even sleep in her bed?"

Zeref perked up. "You do what?"

Natsu smirked. "What Zeref-nii, jealous?"

"Why the hell would I be jealous?"

"Because you and Mavis have been dating for three months and haven't even hit second base yet." Gajeel said smugly, making everyone besides Zeref laugh.

The corner of Zeref's mouth quirked up. "That's pretty funny coming from someone who's been dating their girl for seven months and hasn't even hit home base yet."

"Oh shit." Natsu snickered.

"He got you there bolt for brains." Gray said laughing.

Gajeel's cheeks flushed. "Shut up Eskimo! Who's the dominant one in your relationship again?"

"I am of course!" Gray flustered. "Jellal's the submissive one in his relationship!"

"Why the hell are you dragging me into this!" Jellal shouted irritably. "I'm trying to save your asses!"

"By doing what?" Zeref retorted. "Keeping Erza at bay from killing us?"

Jellal growled looking at Zeref. "You son of a bitch-"

"Guys!" Natsu warned. "Shut the fuck up!"

Gray sent a deathly look to his best friend. "Yeah? Why the hell should we-"

"What are you doing at our bar?" All five males blood turned cold when they heard the dominating voice of Erza.

"E-Erza?" Jellal stuttered. "What are you guys doing here dear?"

The red head sent a nasty glare. "You know very well why we're here."

"We wanted to try a new place out that just so happened to be the bar you girls like so much." Natsu shrugged. "Gotta problem?"

"This is a night were suppose to get away from you guys." Mavis explained. "We deserve a break from your guy's stupidity."

"Tell that to my 4.0 GPA baby." Zeref said with a proud smirk. "There's nothing stupid about me."

"Besides the fact that you don't know how to go past first base." Gajeel muttered, earning him a swift kick in the leg from the other black haired male. Gajeel yelped, rubbing the now sore spot on his leg. "Why you…"

"Where's Lucy?" Natsu wondered only seeing three of their usual group of five.

"Juvia's not here either." Gray pointed out.

"They went to the bathroom. They'll be here soon." Erza explained before pulling a chair besides Jellal.

Mavis slid in the booth besides Zeref, which he slung his arm around her shoulders. All Mavis did was snuggled closer to her tall boyfriends side. Natsu and Gray decided to pulls chairs beside them for when Lucy and Juvia come out of the bathroom. Levy was about to slide into the booth when Gajeel grabbed her wrist pulling her on his lap.

"Gajeel!"

"Shuddup Shrimp." He smirked at his petite girlfriends reddened cheeks.

"Hi guys!" Natsu turned to the voice and his heart promptly stopped. Standing there before him was quite possibly the most beautiful girl to ever walk the planet. With her long, blonde curly locks, chocolate brown eyes that seemed to pop out even more with the mascara that she was wearing, and that body of hers looked as breathtaking as ever in that black, strapless minidress and black pumps.

He gulped and shook his head from his thoughts. "Hey Luce!"

Lucy gave him a breathtaking smile before taking a seat next to him, their bodies almost touching. "Hey."

"Can you two go have eye sex somewhere else?" Gajeel commented, making the others at the table besides Natsu and Lucy laugh.

"Shut up Lug Nut." Natsu muttered.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia said rather loudly, clinging to her boyfriend's arm making him chuckle.

"Hey Juvia."

"Oh, you guys got some more people?" The group of ten's attention was caught by their waitress. "Can I get you ladies something to drink?"

The girls ordered their usual drinks, now waiting on them to be served.

"Why did you guys come here? You know we come here on Friday nights." Lucy wondered aloud.

Natsu shrugged at her answer. "Ask Ice Queen, it was his idea."

"It was not!" Gray shouted. "It was Gajeel's!"

"Hell if it was!" Gajeel retorted. "It was Zeref's!"

"Yeah, lets play the blame game. What are we, five?" Zeref scoffed as he picked up his mug.

"All of you," Erza's voice boomed. _"Shut. Up."_

"Yes ma'am…" The males said out of fear.

As the group fell into pointless chatter, Natsu mind went to the conversation before him and the guys started to bicker. He looked to the voluptuous blonde beside him. Could she possibly like him back? Someone who was rich, beautiful, kind and caring want to go out with someone as reckless as him? Natsu sighed.

There was only one way to find out.

Drinking the rest of his liquid courage, Natsu blurted out his words before he backed out again.

"Lucy, did you wanna go on a walk with me?"

Lucy looked to him and blinked. "But I haven't even gotten my drink yet…"

"We'll be back before the night's over."

The blonde looked thoughtful for a minute before nodding. "I'm gonna gonna go to the bathroom real quick…"

"But you just got out!"

"Don't be so loud you idiot!" Lucy scolded. "I'll be right back out."

"What the hell is she gonna do in there." Natsu grumbled.

"Probably check her hair and makeup." Levy answered. "The guy she likes did just ask her to go on a walk with her after all."

"I don't understand why though! She looks fine, plus its like ten at night the suns not out anyway."

"Sounds like you know nothing about girls." The waitress commented as she approached the table with the girl's alcohol. "Girls have to make sure they look their best to impress their men."

"Were just proud that he grew some balls in twenty minutes actually." Gray chuckled.

"You know how to really get a girl?" Natsu shook his head at the waitresses words. "Flirt with other girls, works everytime."

"No way in hell!" Natsu shouted at her. "Whats the point in that? If I do it'll just hurt Lucy, myself and the other girl! I want to be with Lucy, not make her hate me!"

The waitress was obviously surprised by the male's outburst. "Wow… you must really like this girl." When Natsu nodded his head, the waitress pushed further. "Do you have a brother?"

"Yes and I'm dating him." Mavis spoke up from her spot beside Zeref, laying a head on his shoulder.

He smirked. "Jealous much?"

Mavis's pale cheeks turned red. "Shut up."

"Ready to go?" Lucy asked nervously as she returned from the bathroom.

Natsu offered her his infamous grin before standing up. "You betcha!"

* * *

"Its cold." Lucy said into the night air, rubbing her arms trying to get warm.

Natsu rolled his eyes, shrugging his coat off. "Maybe that's because you're barely wearing any clothes." Once his coat was off he draped it around her slender shoulders.

Lucy's cheeks flushed, hugging the jacket tighter to her. "Thanks."

He smiled at her. "Don't mention it."

The walk was silent, but not awkward. They were just basking in the presence of one another, enjoying each others company.

"So, is there a reason why you wanted to go on a walk?"

"Uh…" Natsu said dumbly, scratching the back on his head. "Yeah."

"Oh?" Lucy stopped walking. "What was that reason?"

Natsu stopped and turned to her, trying to keep his body from shaking from the nerves he was feeling. "Uh… Luce, you see…"

He felt his confidence dwindling at the stern yet hopeful stare she was giving them. "Y-You know how um… Gray and Juvia like each other? And how Zeref and Mavis like each other?"

Lucy nodded.

"I… like you in that way too." When Natsu said those words he didn't think it was possible for a face to turn that red.

"You mean… you like me more than a friend?" She said, her tone of voice almost hopeful.

Natsu nodded. "Y-Yeah."

"What if I told you… I liked you in that way too?"

Natsu felt his heart skip a beat. "Y-You do?"

The blonde smiled nervously, nodding her head slowly. "Yes."

"So those dumbasses were right…:"

Lucy looked at him, a confused expression etched on her pretty features. "What?"

"Nothing…" Natsu muttered, taking a step closer to the blonde. "So uh, does this mean I can uh… kiss you?"

Lucy giggled. "Of course you idiot."

Natsu didn't hesitate to wrap his hands around her small waist and dip his head down to meet her lips. Her lips were so soft against his and the feel of her delicate hands in his pink mane of hair made him moan a bit in the kiss.

"Hey look Zeref! Your brothers getting more action then you are!" The newfound couple instantly pulled apart at Gray words.

"Shut up!"

"You asshole were spying on us?!" Natsu growled, holding Lucy's head into his chest to hide her flushed face.

"It wasn't our idea, the girls sent us to make sure you did it." Gajeel replied, dusting off his pants.

"I thought it was more of Zeref's idea saying how 'he wanted to watch his brother finally become a man.'" Jellal muttered irritably.

Zeref's eye twitched. "You're just asking to get punched in the face."

"I think nows a good time to kick your guy's asses." Natsu commented. Lucy unburied her head from his chest, giving him a distasteful look. "What?"

"Really? You're going to fight now?"

Natsu quirked an eyebrow showing his confusion. "Why not now?"

"You're gonna fight after we just… confessed?"

Natsu smirked at her comment. "The nights still young Luce!" He gave her a quick peck on the lips before pulling away. "For now, you bastards are going down!"

Natsu let go of her, rushing over to the brawl that had already began. Lucy watched the scene with a disgruntled sigh.

"I need a drink." Lucy muttered before turning around to walk back in the direction of the bar. "Those dumbasses will be sorry when I get Erza…"


End file.
